Ketika Tasmu Terjebak di Kelas
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Fic iseng berdasarkan kisah nyata author, mengisahkan ketika kecerobohanmu membawa pengalaman yang mungkin layak dijadikan cerita. Warning! Humor kurang terasa di mata maupun di hati. Mind to RnR?


**FAN FICTION**

**DISCLAIMER **: SEMUA MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN DILIMPAHKAN KE OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**AUTHOR** : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author, jadi maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita atau peristiwa. Karena menurut author nggak cuma author doang yang mengalami kejadian ini XD

.

.

**-KETIKA TASMU TERJEBAK DI KELAS-**

**CAST :  
><strong>-) HARUNO SAKURA  
>-) UCHIHA SASUKE<br>-) UZUMAKI NARUTO  
>-) HYUUGA HINATA<br>-) YAMANAKA INO

**GENRE** :  
>COMEDY (MAYBE?), FRIENDSHIP (MAYBE?)<p>

.

.

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT.

HAPPY READING~

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika barangmu tertinggal bahkan terkunci dikelas?

Inilah yang terjadi pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, siswi dari Konohagakure Senior High School. Sedikit kecerobohannya menjadi cerita yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit bubuk-bubuk stress difikiran kalian, atau malah membuat kalian memasang _poker face_?

Jadi, begini ceritanya...

.

.

.

**KRIIIIIIIIIING!**

Bel tanda kegiatan sekolah selesai telah berbunyi, bel yang selalu dinantikan bunyinya oleh para murid, bahkan guru sekalipun. Semua memekik senang dalam hati, yah, hanya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin mereka selebrasi berjamaah disaat guru dalam kelas, 'kan?

Hal ini juga berlaku bagi Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas XI MIPA 1 di sekolah itu. Ia berteriak girang dalam hati, tetapi wajahnya pura-pura kecewa. Yah, kamuflase anak-anak SMA.

"Ya, anak-anak. Sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tua kalian. Ingat, jangan sampai tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri perjumpaan dengan kalimat seperti biasanya, membosankan.

Anak-anak mulai sibuk merapikan meja mereka yang penuh dengan buku. Ah, kenapa penuh dengan buku? Bukannya juga percuma karena tidak dilirik sama sekali? Itulah anak SMA, menggeletakkan buku adalah rahasia umum mereka. Terlihat murid lalu-lalang, bersegera mungkin untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, atau mampir kerumah teman atau warnet terdekat. Tapi ada juga murid yang masih enggan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Contohnya Sakura.

Ia memilih untuk menghampiri teman-temannya di kelas sebelah, XI MIPA 2. Disana, ada Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura menengok kedalam kelas mereka yang sedang bergerumul dengan sebuah laptop.

"Ngapain tuh, mereka? Jangan-jangan nonton video h***** lagi?" ujar gadis berambut pink itu pelan, lalu kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

Ia pun menghampiri Ino, teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ino, ke kelas sebelah yuk!" ujar Sakura lagi.

Ino pun menengok kearah suara, "ngapain kesana?"

"Gabung sama Naruto dekaka."

"Dekaka? Apaan tuh?"

"Ah, lo mah, nggak gaul banget! Maksud gue Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Yuk! Daripada lo main laptop sendirian?"

Akhirnya Ino menuruti kemauan Sakura. Mereka berdua masuk ke kelas XI MIPA 2 dan menghampiri Naruto, "Lagi ngapain lo?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini, gue lagi ngurusin drama. Pusing gue," jawab Naruto sambl menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura hanya membuat bulatan 'O' dimulutnya.

Lalu ia menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke, "lo berdua lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi nonton anime," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Anime?' batin Sakura, lalu menengok kearah Hinata, "Hinata, sejak kapan lo doyan nonton anime?"

"Ini baru ditunjukkin sama Sasuke. Lumayan kok, ceritanya," jawab Hinata malu-malu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Cieeeeee~ akhirnya lo suka juga sama anime! Anime emang seru kok!" seru Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, "sesudah ini, gue akan _cekokin_ lo sama yaoi!"

"Bakayaro..." sambung Sasuke karena mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Yeee, biarin! Lagian, Hinata emang 'udah gue _cekokin_ sejak kelas 1! Dia demen-demen aja, tuh!" cerocos Sakura pada Sasuke, yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Demi apa lo, Sakura?!" Naruto pun sukses ikut menyahut pembicaraan.

"Nyambung aja lo kayak tiang listrik!" balas Sakura, "Eh, Ino, lo udah download anime Psycho-Passing season 2 belum?" tanyanya pada Ino yang kembali asyik dengan dunianya.

"Udah, tapi baru sampai episode 6. Baru keluar sampai situ, sih."

"Mau nonton dong~" Sakura pun segera bergabung dengan Ino dan menonton bersama. Hal ini bertahan lama sampai Ino dijemput oleh jemputan langganannya.

"Wei, Sakura. Gue duluan, ya. Ojek gue udah jemput."

"Iya, hati-hati ya lo~" Sakura pun melambaikan tangan pelan pada Ino yang berlalu meninggalkan kelas, lalu Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata yang masih asyik menonton anime juga.

"Daritadi lo nonton anime apa, sih?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Gue nggak tau anime ini, tapi lucu tau. Eh, sedih juga, sih," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan terfokus pada anime.

Sakura pun melihat ke layar laptop, "Oooo~ ini anime Human Beats, ya?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya pun Sakura ikut menonton.

.

.

.

.

"Weh, 'udah pukul 5 lewat, lho... pulang, yuk? Jalanan macet, nih, soalnya," ujar Sakura pada mereka bertiga.

"Iya, nih. Umm... Sasuke, lanjut besok, ya?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke yang sedang merapikan laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba pramubakti sekolah, Iruka, datang ke dalam kelas, "Hei, anak-anak. Sudah sore. Kelas sudah harus dikunci."

"Iya, kami juga mau pulang. Sebentar ya Pak. Beres-beres dulu," sahut Naruto sambil memakai tasnya.

Mereka pun bergegas mengambil tas masing-masing, dan hal ini menyadarkan Sakura bahwa sedari tadi ia tak membawa saat tas ke kelas XI MIPA 2.

"Ei, tadi pak Iruka bilang... kelas dikunci, ya?" ujarnya pelan, entah pada siapa.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan laptop kedalam tasnya.

"Mampus! Tas gue masih ada di kelas!" Sakura pun segera berlari kearah kelas XI MIPA 1, dan benar saja, kelasnya sudah dikunci.

"Ayayayay! Gimana, nih?! Tas gue masih ada didalam!" pekik Sakura sambil memasang wajah panik.

"Masa'?! terus, gimana?!" Naruto pun ikut-ikutan panik melihatnya.

Sakura pun melihat kearah Sasuke, "Pak Iruka udah pulang belum, Sas?"

"Kayaknya sih, udah. Soalnnya jalannya juga cepat banget tadi," jawabnya santai.

"Dobrak 'aja, Sak!" ujar Naruto asal.

"Gila lo! Mau ganti berapa kalo' pintunya rusak?!"

"Ya, terus gimana...?" Naruto pun kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

Sebuah ide pun muncul dari fikiran Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**CARA 1** : CARI KAWAT

**CARA CADANGAN** : MENDOBRAK PINTU

"Ada kawat nggak, disekitar sini?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari-cari kawat disepanjang selasar kelas.

"Coba tanya 'aja ke sana," Sasuke menunjuk kearah para pekerja bangunan disamping kelasnya.

"O iya, ya?" jawab Sakura polos. Ia lupa kalau ada pembangunan kelas baru disana.

Dengan cepat Sakura pun menghampiri para pekerja bangunan yang sedang beristirahat sambil menyantap makanan.

"Permisi, Pak... disini ada kawat, Pak?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kawat? Kawat yang kuat, kan?" sahut salah satu pekerja. Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Didinya tah, didinya!" satu pekerja menyahut dengan bahasa daerah.

Sakura pun mengambil beberapa centimeter kawat yang ada disana, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih, "Terima kasih, pak!"

Sakura pun berlari kearah kelasnya, lalu melengkungkan kawat dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, "Kita coba!"

Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba, belum ada hasil. Coba lagi, belum berhasil. Lagi, dan lagi. Dan belum berhasil juga.

"Hadooooooh, gimana ini?! Yang diatas nggak tembus!" pekik Sakura kembali.

"Sini," Sasuke pun mencoba membantu –akhirnya– .

Nasib Sasuke pun sama, belum berhasil.

"Baka!" Ia pun melempar kawat ke lantai, kesal.

Dan kawat pun terbelah jadi beberapa bagian kecil. Sudah tak bisa digunakan.

"Ngg... butuh kawat baru?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Hasilnya akan sama saja," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan nada kesal.

Sakura masih punya beberapa ide.

.

.

.

.

**CARA 2** : MENCARI PAK IRUKA

**CARA CADANGAN** : MENDOBRAK PINTU

"Naruto, Hinata, boleh minta bantuan, nggak?" tanya Sakura yang baru kembali dari para pekerja bangunan untuk meminta kawat lagi.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya gadis bermata Lavender itu.

"Tolong cari Pak Iruka. Gue rasa Pak Iruka belum pulang. Masa' secepat itu dia bisa pulang?" Sakura kembali mencoba membuka pintu dengan kawat. Persis seperti maling amatir.

"Oke, akan gue tanya. Ngg... Naruto, mau nemenin cari Pak Iruka, nggak?" ujar Hinata malu-malu, yang dibalas anggukan bingung oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun pergi, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke masih sibuk memutar-mutar kawat walaupun hasilnya belum ada.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

30 menit...

"Naruto sama Hinata kok, lama banget?" gumam Sakura sambil menunggu giliran memutar-mutar kawat kembali.

Sementara Sasuke kembali melempar kawatnya karena kesal.

Dan kawat itu kembali terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

"Ngg... Sasuke... itu... kawat ke-10, lho..." tunjuk Sakura miris pada potongan-potongan kawat korban kekesalan Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata kembali.

"Eh, gimana?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto dan Hinata pun menggeleng kompak, "Pak Iruka 'emang 'udah pulang," jawab Naruto, "terus gimana? 'Udah kebuka pintunya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

.

.

**CARA 3** : CARA CADANGAN

"Masa' iya gue harus dobrak pintu?" pekik Sakura frustasi.

"Dobrak 'aja, sih. Paling engsel pintu yang rusak," sahut Sasuke santai, sangat santai.

"Enak banget lo ngomong, Sas~"

"Lagian, ini salah siapa, ceroboh banget."

Sebuah bongkahan batu besar jatuh tepat diatas kepala Sakura. Memang iya, sih, ini karena kecerobohannya.

"Udahlah, dobrak 'aja. Lo 'kan _kuproy_. Malu-malu banget mau dobrak pintu."

"Gue kasihan sama pintunya, Sas..." kali ini giliran Sasuke yang kena jatuh bongkahan batu.

Akhirnya dengan menyampingkan rasa kasihannya, ia pun mencoba membuka paksa pintu malang itu. Mulai dari menarik-narik paksa pintu itu dari tenaga pelan sampai tenaga maksimal. Hasilnya? Nihil.

"Huwaaaaaa~ gue udah pake tenaga maksimal, lho..." Sakura hampir menangis melihat pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Itu namanya ditarik paksa, bukan didobrak, baka," Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sekarang.

"Ya 'udah, lo tinggal aja dulu tasnya," lagi-lagi Naruto mengucap asal.

"Maksud lo gue pulang tanpa tas? Yang ada gue didamprat entar."

"Terus gimana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Karena sudah kesal akibat pintu malang yang tidak bisa terbuka juga, Sakura pun menendang pintu itu, "SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BRAAAAK!**

**BRUUUUK!**

**SIIIIIIING...**

Pintunya terbuka.

.

.

.

.

"Tau begitu... lo keluarin 'aja kekesalan lo dari tadi, Sak. Toh, ternyata pintunya baik-baik 'aja," ujar Naruto sambil cengar-cengir sendiri melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat bete.

Ya, siapa yang tidak bete kalau pintu yang sedari tadi terkunci, ternyata terbuka hanya dengan satu tendangan?

Tapi Sakura jadi merasa lucu tentang hal ini, "Ternyata gue benar-benar _kuproy_, ya?" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Yaaah, setidaknya kalo' ada yang ketinggalan lagi, tinggal tendang, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke sambil memakan tomat kesukaannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu suatu ide kembali muncul dikepala Sakura.

"Hei, minna," ujarnya pelan, yang sukses membuat ketiga temannya menengok serempak.

"Kita bikin cerita ini jadi _fan fiction_, yuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

Hayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~h! Ketemu lagi sama author kepo nan bawel dan sering ngutang cerita, SP-V! XD

Ini cuma cerita iseng author berdasarkan pengalaman author, dan yang kejebak tasnya itu author XD

Nyusahin banget kan? T_T

Oke, ditunggu Review-nya~~

P.S : Ngomong-ngomong, untuk My Heart's Flower chapter 7, karena ingin menggabungkan ide dan aspirasi para reader, bisa kirimkan bagaimana ide kalian untuk My Heart's Flower chapter 7 ke PM author? Cerita yang menurut author terbaik konfliknya akan author gabungkan dengan ide author atau bahkan author taruh 100% alur cerita kalian di chapter 7 nanti. Oiya, ini menyangkut konfliknya, ya, soalnya sudah datang pihak ketiga yaitu Sasuke :3

Author harap kalian berpartisipasi~

Author tunggu ide-ide cemerlang kalian~

See Ya~ X3


End file.
